Mama's Boy
by The Un-Wanted Angel
Summary: He looks like his father, acts like his father, wants to be JUST LIKE his father. But Kushina knows deep down, he's a sweet mama's boy.


**So, I can't help but notice I'm leaving out Kushina fics *gasps* that can't be good. I have so many Naruto-Minato Father-son fics and hardly any Naruto-Kushina Mother-son fics. That must change right now, starting with this heart-warming one-shot. I hope you all enjoy and everything you need to know is right below.**

**Title: Mama's boy.**

**Summary: He looks like his father, acts like his father, wants to be JUST LIKE his father. But Kushina knows deep down, he's a sweet mama's boy. **

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Cross-dressing, language, sexual content. **

**Piercings: MinaKushi, NaruSaku, NaruHina**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. So I have to pretend I do for a moment and write on Fanfiction, believe me if I owned Naruto, I'd make sure that Naruto woudln't be allowed to be written on Fanfiction. I'd steal him from all of you :P Just kidding *sighs*...yeah...I don't get to own him... *Sobs* **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki has never. Nor will ever, disappoint Kushina Uzumaki.

From the day she found out she was pregnant She had insisted that the baby was a little girl. Although Minato disagreed (although he won't admit it to her face, fearing she'd beat the crap out of him) he secretly decided the name would be 'Naruto' Kushina would be found shopping for baby items, little booties, hats, mittens, onesies, and shoes. All pink. All for girls. Minato, before he comes home from work would buy a few boys outfits then later hide them in the closet in the guest room, which Kushina claims they will paint pink for the baby. Minato dissagres, trying to think of a color for both boys and girls. Blue would be too obvious.

"How about green?" He asked.

"For a girl?!" Kushina screams. "She'll hate me!"

Minato huffs. Boy. It'll be a Boy.

"Alright, how about a cream color?"

"Too bland." The eighth month pregnant woman mocks.

"Purple?"

"No."

"How about Tan?"

"Same as Cream!"

"Okay-okay. Orange?"

Orange...She looks at her hair and his hair. And smiles. So it is settled. The guest room would be painted orange, a white crib is bought but Kushina is on a rampage, screaming and taking multipul drinks of water ranting on how she can't find any of the pink blankets, pillows and stuffed animals she bought.

Minato decided a nice little girl at the Orphanage would much rather have those. A girl that was alive and not a boy who would be coming into the world.

A on October 10th, she is in labor. The cave is protected and she screams in pain. She cries and she is hot. Minato comforts her, but he must control and focus on the seal. He mentall encourages Naruto to come out and for the fox to stay inside. Kushina pushes and she screams. It's a weird feeling, both pain and love. She feels as if she's going to be ripped in half, but a frail cough and loud wail enters the room. She is relieved, she is proped up on a pillow and wants to see her miracle. Minato is the first to hold this beautiful baby. The child is naked, cold and very hungry.

Minato does frown after a few second.

"Kushina...it's a boy." He frowns, setting the crying babe on the mother's brest neer her hairtbeat. She see's his manhood, but now it doesn't matter.

She smiled.

"Hello my little man." She smiled. "You're so beautiful."

Minato can sigh in relief knowing Kushina isn't upset about not having a girl. Naruto is blessed and welcomed into the world by her open arms. After he is nursed he is quiet, swaddled in a blanket as Minato carries both mother and child home, thanking there are no intruders to unleash the Kyuubi.

* * *

It's a boring day but things are about to get interesting when a sneeky little boy hops out of bed when he should be napping and sneeks across the hall next door to his mother and father. He doesn't notice the shaddow in the hallway of two people kissing and slightly humping on a bed and he doesn't care, he's on a mission.

Because earlier that day, he saw somthing that intreigued him.

His mother's wedding dress that is.

He heard stories from his mother saying how she's waiting for the right time to get married and that she doesn't care if she gets married or not, she's already happy. But still, she has a dress. He hurried to the room and there it is. The long trench, white wedding dress. He pulls at the bottom until the dress comes off of the rack and hanger and proceeds to take off his shirt and shorts, when they are casted aside, he puts on the dress, picking up the large amount off the floor and walking to the mirror; there he examens himself.

"Som'tings missin'" He said. Looking up he sees the vail on top of three boxes. He had trouble and causes them to fall down to the floor with a crash but he places the vail on his head and at that moment-

"OH MY GOD!" He turnes seeing his parents laughing, standing in the doorway.

"Wha?" He asks, confused.

"Naruto...what are you wearing?" Minato laughs.

"...Dress up!" He smiles, proudly. Kushina takes millions of pictures with the camera

May still be a boy, but dresses like a girl.

* * *

Speaking of girls, Kushina really hates two so far in Konoha. Their names: Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga. All for the same reason: Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto was caught mastubating by his father as he wacked off to various pornos and playboy magazines. Of course Minato didn't tell Kushina that he found Naruto jerking off, he lied and said how he noticed his growth and the sound of his voice were indicaters to give him "The talk". Not that Kushina was bothered by the two having father-son bonding time, she was more than glad, but, couldn't help but feel as if Naruto was slipping away from her.

It was natural instincts though, for a boy to be closer to his father.

Still, she missed the sloppy kisses and the hugs, hell she even missed nursing him! Now she had to witness 15-year-old Naruto opening the door for Sakura Haruno as he took her out for dinner. On. A. Date.

Her teeth grind together as she sees what Sakura wears. She wears a low-cut shirt to reveal her boobs-as if she has any-and her non existant skir (belt) is slutty and horrific looking to Kushina. She wants to kill Minato, what ideas did he put in her baby's head. She turns and glares at him and he hold up his hands, defensivly.

"I didn't pick her."

"No, but you could have stopped him from dating her!"

"That's Sakura's father's job. we don't have a girl, remember?"

Kushina bites her lip. He was right. And they couldn't have another baby and she had Kyuubi's existance to thank. she growled.

"If he's not home by six, he's head."

"Kushina...it's five-thirty And he's fifteen." Minato sighs.

"So?! If Naruto was a girl, you'd be saying the same thing."

"If...Naruto was a girl..." Kushina couldn't see Minato's eyes, his bangs hid them, but when she did even she cringed.

"_There wouldn't be any boys in Konoha_.." His posessive eyes took over and it was her turn to sigh.

Kushina really hated Sakura, her little boy came home in tears from the date that night, rying on how Sakura said that she and Naruto were better of as friends. Of course, her little boy crying ment killing a bitch, and she was just about to do it the next day when Naruto walked threw the door with a shy looking girl named Hinata. Hinata Kushina liked better than Sakura, but that doesn't mean she liked her. No, she still hated Hinata. She didn't dress like Sakura, she had on a knee length skirt and a white-sparkled turtle kneck sweater on, but her boobs...they were huge.

Naruto kept starring at them, and Minato slapped his cheek.

The Naruto and Hinata relationship lasted a week...then a month...then two...than five...then six...then a year...until two years. Kushina began to "accept" Hinata, but she still didn't like her.

Needless to say, she tried not to cry at Naruto's wedding to Hinata. Minato cracked a joke asking Naruto why he wasn't wearing his mother's wedding dress at the wedding, making Naruto blush and scream at his father to "drop it" and having a puzzled Hinata. Naruto and Hinata gave hugs and kisses good-bye/ Naruto saved his mother for last.

He smiled. "Well, Hinata and I are leaving for our honeymoon."

Minato smiled and hugs Naruto. "Come back and visit us soon, Naruto"

"Visit"...not "Come home". Somthing she'd have to get used to.

"Naruto..." Kushina said. "I'm sad to have you go." She admitts.

Naruto smiled. "I know Ma'am. But I'm so happy, I finally found someone just like you." He grins and Kushina is confused, delighted and stunned.

"Well, gotta' go." He smiled, opening the door of the car for Hinata as she climbs in. He gives on last smile to his parents and drives off. Kushina cries, but waves goodbye.

Naruto smiles as Hinata rests her head on his shoulder, as he tries to keep his eyes on the raod, tears come and fall. Trying not to turn the car back around to his parents.

* * *

**Cute, huh? Review and love :)**

**-The Un-wanted Angel.**


End file.
